YouTubania
This article's lead section and the entire article needs to be broken into sections, and possibly shortened. YouTubania is an island somewhere in the Northeast Atlantic Ocean. It is known for its vast variety of cultures, such as cartoons, video games, Anime, and even the kingdom of friendly trolls. It was founded in 2007 by Dantheman2funny (known these days as 2FunnyVersionIV), when making Angry German Kid videos. He made this nation out of all of his interests. But one fateful day, a great evil took over this peaceful island and seized the Northeastern part of the island and claimed it as it's own. Originally, this part was nothing but forests and fields, but then it became a site for wicked trolls and other evil that lay with in its lands. King Harkinian of Hyrule ordered his troops to set up the biggist gate and special forces to guard this area in hope the gate will keep out the trolls that were growing from the dust, when upon seeing this, an evil Witch named Strawberry Shortcake (who took over its land and made it its home to the trolls) declared total domination of the island by consuming the power of the vital power source to it, the Ultimate Keyboard. King Harkinian sent the town crier Gwonam to find a brave hero to fight off this great evil, but no-one believed him. Finally, Gwonam arrived in Germany, where a young boy called Leopold Slikk (the Angry German Kid) was playing Unreal Tournament. Gwonam told Leo about this dire situation that Youtubania was in, and Leopold happily accepted to defeat Strawberry Shortcake. He fought his way through many of her dark servants that almost damaged the land and its people and confronted Strawberry Shortcake's 4 powerful Minions and her special forces, Robo-Spider and Blizzardos. After defeating them all, Leopold tried to obtain the Ultimate Keyboard, but Curtis the Court Jester (Strawberry Shortcake's means of entertainment) found him and challenged him to a fight. Leopold came out triumphant, but Curtis told Strawberry Shortcake about this, and she fought Leopold in an epic battle by absorbing the power of the Ultimate Keyboard. Leopold was almost doomed, but the Ultimate Keyboard granted him all of its powers it possessess. Strength, Power, Invincibility, Immortality, Courage and Wisdom. From there, Lepold became Ultimate Crusher and defeated Strawberry Shortcake, and Gwonam used the Ultimate Keyboard to restore peace to YouTubania and Leopold became a hero (THE 2ND COMING). Many years have passed since Strawberry shortcakes death, an evil diety came from the heavensin the form of great terror! the druids who worship the gods who guard its lands took out books,scrolls and storys and in hurry read about this being, when the holy one's found imfo about this great bieng, they looked in terror! As it said Strawberry Shortcake was the daughter of an dark god who was cast out by the other gods for giving birth to her and blocking the heavens from helping the youtube world, sent his 2nd child to avange her death this being was 18 feet tall, his body was coverd in dark armor gaurded by evil magic, and he wore a helmet so fearsome that weak armys would flee in fear before him and he wielded a big demonic mace so powerful that he can break any weapon, shield, gun, even weapons used by heroes. In the middle of the helmet a great eye was shund out of it looking around him, the druids gasped and knew it was mental the 2nd child of the dark god that the books never named and has come to kill the one who killed her sister, afterwards the druids lands were burned to the ground, armys of trolls brought back to life by this bieng and his armys invaded the gate that blocks off the path to troll kingdome became a place of horrorble evil, and dark lord mental cast hiss nagitive energy on the gate so no mortal man can go near it, if man did go near the gate dark fears will drive him mad or tun him into one of them....but mental kept his coming a secret as he knew anime land was closer he made a portal showing the peace of the troll kingdome so the troops wont notice any action on the land, some months later he took over all of the darkland till he came close to the tower were the temple was once in. He took it and rebuilt it into a dark gholish spire gaurded by magic and trolls as he mental rigns sepream in his dark throne, he keeps watch over the good side of the youtube world so he can send his troops, spies to that location, leopold has no ideah of the evil that has recoverd troll kingdome or what its up to but leopold shall know long enough......... Category:Islands Category:Non-Canon